


Wicked Games

by brycedearings



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Holiday, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycedearings/pseuds/brycedearings
Summary: A series of snapshots of Lois and Clark celebrating Halloween through the years.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship, Lois & Clark - Relationship, Lois Lane & Clark Kent, Lois and Clark - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wicked Games

_2010_

“Lois…”

He’s trailing behind her, hands attached to her hips as she walks toward the door.

“Clark, I’m going to Metropolis, not the moon.”

“You can catch up on work here.” She almost laughs at the neediness in his voice, but her eyes flutter when his lips meet the nape of her neck.

“Smallville,” she sighs, “it’s just a couple of hours, then you can have me tonight.”

Turning in his arms, she flashes him her million watt smile. Still, he looks positively dejected.

“I just thought we would spend the day together, you know,” his lips land on her neck again, tongue and teeth working wonders on her skin, “again.”

Lois grabs hold of his biceps, unconsciously leaning into his kisses whilst trying to stand her ground, “Clark…”

It’s been a couple of days since they consummated their relationship for the first time, and they’d been going at it ever since. There had been a couple of moments where they’d come up for air for the essentials- food, water… a shower… _together._ Clark had had to leave twice to make do with his superhero duties, but he’d blurred back home- usually finding an awaiting and very naked Lois on the bed. Or couch.

They had years of making up to do, trying to find new ways to explore each other’s bodies in every possible room and surface of the Kent home- barn included. 

So, when Lois had told him- after another successful go-around in bed that morning- that she had to go into _work…_ Clark was none too pleased.

“You can work Monday,” he tries to reason, hand snaking under her blouse in the hopes to coax her back into bed.

Lois bites her lip. She _did_ need to catch up on some work at the Planet, but only because she had plans to surprise her super-powered boyfriend on their first Halloween as a couple. But she didn’t want her ulterior motives to be known, and she figured the anticipation on both of their accounts would only fuel their night’s activities. 

“I _can’t,_ ” she manages to pull away at last. Her heart- _as well as other places_ \- ached for him, and it made her next words all the harder to get out. “And don’t give me those big sad eyes right now, it’s not fair.”

“Is it working?”

Lois rolls her eyes, though a smile was etched on her face, “I give you an A for effort.” She leans up to kiss him, meaning to keep it short. He pulls her closer, however, slides his tongue past her lips and lures out a low moan.

“Okay,” she pulls back breathless after a couple of seconds, “A _plus_.”

He grins, a little too cocky for her liking because her skin is scorching with his touches, _and how are they still managing to keep it hot and heavy?_

“So, you’ll stay?”

She glares at him, could see the hope shining behind his electric blue eyes. Still, “I’m sorry, Smallville,” she pecks him one last time before she’s pulling away from him quickly- lest his charms win her over the next time he lands another kiss. “But duty’s calling.”

She’s tempted to kiss away the pout on his lips, smooth the wrinkles of his brow as he watches her walking away. 

“Lois…”

“Wait for me tonight?”

She doesn’t wait to hear his response, however, closing the door behind her before she walks to her car.

There’s no doubt he will.

…

Clark feels restless- dumb and silly even. It’d been eight hours since Lois decided to leave him behind so she could go to work. He knew her job was important to her, _as it should be,_ and he was more than proud for the work she put out at the Planet on a weekly basis. 

But did she really have to leave him to _work on a Sunday?_

She’d sent him a couple of messages- letting him know she got to work safely, followed by an update a couple of hours in to tell him she may run later than she thought. But it was the in between texts that’d sent him near the edge- too teasing and definitely _not_ safe for work.

He’d almost self-indulged a few times, the images of a very naked Lois Lane forever engrained in his memory. It’s not like he hadn’t seen her naked before- there was that one time years ago where he’d caught her by surprise in the bathroom, and they’d indulged in some heavy petting and makeout sessions before their first time. But nothing was comparable to have her below- _or above-_ him, writhing, breathless, calling out his name as she came.

_But he couldn’t._ He didn’t need the self-gratification when she was there for him now- at all hours as they’d been enjoying for the past forty-eight. So, with his groin all but screaming at him for some release, he’d set his jaw and blurred around the Kent farm, doing chores. He cleaned up the whole house, did some much needed laundry- _not that they’d really needed to wear clothes these days-_ stacked hay and fixed some fences. He fed Shelby and played with him until the poor dog was exhausted. 

By that point, he’d finished all of his chores and Lois was _still_ not back. The sun had set, the trick-or-treaters had come and gone, and his girlfriend was still working at the Planet, as per her latest text where she’d apologized.

Clark felt like an idiot, and he told her she didn’t need to apologize, that he understood. But damn it, he missed his girlfriend. He was a whipped man; he knew that much. He’d fallen hard for the woman who once annoyed him a great deal, and now that she knew and _accepted_ all of him, there was no way in hell he was ever going to let her go. 

There were a couple of times where he’d been tempted to blur to Metropolis- even made it halfway there a couple of times before turning back. He wanted to respect her space, let her work in peace before she came home to him again.

But it was now inching toward nine o’clock at night, his heart and groin aching for her, and he didn’t know how much longer he could take. Before he could leap off the couch and blur away, a series of playful knocks appeared on the back door.

Clark grins- he knew those knocks anywhere. He sped toward the door, not caring if he seemed desperate at this point. He was a man in love, and if there was something he’d learned in his life, it was that time was not to be wasted. Not when Lois Lane was waiting on the other side.

“Trick-or-treat, handsome.”

His eyes widen, scanning the gorgeous creature that appeared before him, _in a maid’s outfit._

“L- Lois.”

A wicked grin appears on her face, “I came to clean up,” she steps across the threshold, “Heard things might be a little…” she raises the duster in her hand to ruffle his chest playfully, _“dirty.”_

Clark swallows, the tightness in his pants growing ten-fold. She sported the tightest possible dress, too inappropriate for any regular maid to wear. She had a couple of buttons undone- giving him a perfect sneak to her black bra, an apron draped over her front, and a bonnet that sat on her hair, which was pinned up in a tight bun. His hands itched to reach forward and let her hair loose. 

“Lois, you-“

“Sorry I’m late,” she turns to close the door before facing him again, “I wanted to get ahead of some work this week, you know, so we’d have more time for this.” His hands wrap around her waist at the same time hers winded around his neck, the duster now forgotten on the floor. He meets her halfway, lips fusing to hers in a searing kiss. 

“And then,” she begins between kisses, “I had to… stop by… my apartment… to grab this….”

He pulls away to rest his forehead against hers, “You’re forgiven.”

She matches his smile before pulling him down for another kiss. While his left hand reaches to cup her face, his other roams over body- tugging and squeezing until he reaches the bottom of the dress. He slowly lifts the material past her ass, when he suddenly stops.

_“Lois,”_ he growls against her.

“What?”

Her faux innocence fuels his desire more, and he pulls her positively closer to him, “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

“Oops,” she gives him a cheeky grin, “must have forgotten those.”

Her laugh turns into a squeal when Clark suddenly plops her up on the kitchen counter, “Cold?” He asks.

“Jesus, Smallville. Where’d you learn that smooth talk?”

He shrugs as he settles between her legs, “From a friend.”

“A friend, huh?” Her hands aid him in taking off his shirt.

“Well,” he kisses her, “She’s more than a friend now.”

Lois grins, pulling him closer until her legs wrapped around him, “So, tell me, Casanova. What’d you do today? Other than, you know, pine for me.”

His body carries her over to the couch, plopping down with her straddling him, “I did some chores,” he begins unbuttoning the rest of her dress, lips following the trail of exposed skin, “cleaned up…”

“Anything else?” She asks breathlessly, hands tugging at his hair.

He grins against her, pushing the material to the side to reveal her strapless bra. “Played with Shelby, fixed some fences,” he unhooks her bra then, eyes still on her, “the usual.”

“Uh huh,” she grinds down onto him, causing both of them to groan, “That’s it?”

“What else was I going to do, Lois?” 

She throws her head back when his lips land on her breasts, and she’s holding on for dear life as he works wonders with his mouth, “So, you didn’t- _oh God-_ let out Clark Junior to play?”

He pauses to look up at her, “I was tempted,” he murmurs, hands cupping her breasts, “especially with those messages you sent me, Lane,” she grins, “but I decided to wait for you.”

“Such a gentleman,” Lois sighs. She tugs him forward in a kiss, letting her tongue play with his long enough for him to emit a moan, before she pulls away and slides down to her knees.

_“Lois-“_

“I think we should let him out to play now, don’t you think?” Her hand reaches up to cup him through his pants, causing him to jolt into her touch, “He’s had a very long, hard day.”

“Lois, you don’t- _oh God-“_ Breasts jutting out through her maid’s dress, and with that tiny bonnet still on her hair, she’s was grinning up at him as she pulled out his cock from its confinement. 

“You know,” she begins a gentle stroke, “I haven’t trick-or-treated in _years,_ but I always did enjoy getting lollipops in my treat bag.”

Clark’s hands gripped the cushions of the couch, _“Lois!”_

“What? Don’t tell me after what we did this morning, you’re suddenly Mister Modesty, Clark.” He wanted to stop her; tell her it wasn’t necessary- like he’d told her the first time she gave him a blow job, but his groin had taken over. He was painfully hard, and she looked _unbelievably delectable_ in what remained of that ridiculously tiny maid’s outfit and _Oh, God she wasn’t wearing any underwear-_

Her lips encompass him, and he’s throwing his head back against the couch as a too-loud groan leaves him. It’d been a long, grueling day, waiting for Lois to come back. He’d try his best to distract himself, convinced himself more than once to _not_ blur to Metropolis and have a quickie with her in the file room.

And if this was his prize for not self-indulging and playing the goddamn saint card by respecting her space, then so be it.

It doesn’t take long for him to get close, and he tries to let her know- warning her with a gentle pull on her hair- which was now a hot mess, thanks to his hands- but she only hums around him, sending him an encouraging look. He releases into her mouth shortly after, jerking into her movements and calling out her name with a guttural groan.

She’s up on his lap moments later, his hands guiding her as his lips meet hers. “So, was it worth it?” She breathes into his mouth.

He sucks on her bottom lip, “You could say that.” He’s pushing up the dress, hands gripping her ass as he positions himself at her entrance.

“God, I love your stamina,” Lois moans when he’s sliding her onto him, “Have I mentioned that yet?”

“A few times.” He guides her over him, setting the pace before she’s placing her hands on his chest. He figures she must have been as wound up as he was, because her own movements grow sloppy, riding him with abandon as she’s mewling against him- breathless and needy, breasts bouncing and that goddamn bonnet still somehow on top of her head.

He meets her thrust for thrust, using his hand to edge her closer as it settles between her legs. Momentarily, her face scrunches up in pleasure, mouth opening to let out a moan and his name as she comes undone. He follows soon after, and she’s collapsing onto him- bodies soaked in sweat and breathing labored.

His hand strokes her back softly, kissing the top of her head, “Wow.”

Lois chuckles, “Right back atcha, big guy.” She pulls back to watch his face breaking out into a goofy grin- sated and spent and _happy._

“Not bad for our first Halloween,” he says after a beat.

She caresses his chest, a sudden shyness on her face, “First of many, I hope.”

Cupping her cheek, he presses a soft kiss to her lips, “No one else I’d rather spend them with, Lois.”

…

_2011_

“What about this one?” Lois asks, placing her hands on her hips. The beige Renaissance dress she wore was slightly more comfortable than the last two costumes, but she just needed a final decision before she resigned completely.

Sitting atop their bed, Clark twists his lips, eying her up and down.

“I think you need to try on the last one again. You know, just to make sure.”

Lois narrows her eyes at her fiancé, watching the way his jugular moved and hands were gripped in front of him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She points a manicured finger at him, “You just want to see me changing out of these for your own satisfaction.”

“I-“ Clark shakes his head, “I’m just trying to be thorough, Lois. I know you take your costume decisions very seriously.”

“It’s a company Halloween party, Smallville, not an undercover mission.”

Clark shrugs, “Even more reason to be thorough.”

“Wow,” she tuts with a tap of her bare foot, “Clark the Pervert Kent strikes again.”

“Lois,”

“Listen, I get it,” she puts her hands up, “You got a chance to catch a free show from yours truly, and while I’m flattered and honestly, a little proud,” she chuckles halfheartedly as she takes a step, “my patience is running thin and this costume isn’t as comfortable as I thought it was two minutes ago.”

He stands up from his spot to meet her halfway, “Lois, you could wear a fashioned garbage bag and I’d still think you look beautiful.”

“Clark...” Lois smiles, cupping his face, “that doesn’t help me at all right now.” 

He sighs, his own patience dwindling. He expected to come home after a full workday at the Daily Planet and saving the streets of Metropolis to an equally tired Lois. They’d cuddle up on the couch, maybe catch a movie and make love slowly before falling asleep. 

The last thing he expected was a late night fashion show, and while a big part of him reveled in this form of foreplay, he really just wanted to cuddle up with his fiancée, and if he could help her out of one of the costumes, it’d be a bonus.

“Well then, what about the last one? That one was nice.”

“Nice?” Lois scoffs, “I can’t do just ‘nice’ Clark!” She begins to untie the front lace of the makeshift corset.

“Hey,” Clark ceases her movements, “I meant it when I said you could wear anything, and it’d be beautiful. It doesn’t matter what you wear,” he rubs his hands over arms, “just as long as I can take it off of you at the end of the night.”

“Wow. You’re two for two tonight.”

Clark grins, “You want my honest opinion?”

“I would never settle for anything less.”

His eyes survey her face before settling on her chest- her breasts protruding out of the corset, just modestly enough. He takes his fingers and plays with the brown strings.

“I preferred the last one,” he licks his lips as he stares into her eyes, a darker shade of jade now, “but, I’m not sure how I’d feel about the other guys at the Planet ogling you all night if you wear it.”

Lois smacks her tongue, “Possessive, are we?”

_“Protective.”_

She holds back a laugh, “From- the nerdy interns at the Planet?”

“Lois-“

“Clark, you’re sweet, and a little over the top sometimes,” she rests her hands on top of his, “but I think I can handle Jeff and the rest of fumbling bunch at work.”

Clark sighs, knowing he couldn’t make her _not_ wear a costume- not that he’d want to anyway. “So you’re going with the Zena costume?”

Lois scoffs, “God no, that thing was more uncomfortable than this get-up.”

He watches, bemused, as she steps away, heading to the bathroom-turned temporary changing room again. “Lois?”

She turns around with a quirked eyebrow, corset already half-way untied, “It’s just a couple more.”

“How much exactly is _a couple_?”

Lois shrugs, “Two? Five? You should know I hoard these things.”

Clark groans internally, slumping to sit back on their bed. He suddenly thinks he jinxed himself. What started off as a perverse excuse to watch his fiancée changing from one hot costume to the next, quickly turned into a torturous form of foreplay. He felt tempted to surprise her, blur into the bathroom and prop her up on the vanity, peel the offending dress off her body, take her then and there. And while he knew she’d be more than susceptible to his advances, it would only delay the inevitable. 

The first annual Daily Planet charity Halloween party was in two days, and she still needed to pick a proper costume. He didn’t dare remind her _he_ didn’t have one yet.

“Okay, you can’t say no to this one.”

He hears Lois before he sees her, eyes bulging the minute he focuses on her figure. By the expression on her face, she got the reaction she wanted- if her now wide red tainted lips were any indication. 

“You might want to close your mouth… _sailor._ You could catch some flies.” She saunters over to him, long bare legs carrying her toward the bed.

“You-“ His eyes rake over her form, and at a closer distance she could see them clouded with arousal. 

“Need some help finding the rest of the vowels?” Lois tilts her head just enough to keep the sailor hat from falling. 

“You can’t seriously be thinking about wearing that to the party, are you?” Clark expels in one breath, having finally found his voice.

Lois smirks. She places her hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage to straddle him as his hands automatically reside on her hips. “Why? You don’t want to see poor Jeff fawning over me in this?”

Clark growls, a darkness casting over his irises, “Lois, this is your _stripper_ costume.”

“I know.”

“From when you were _undercover_.”

_“I remember.”_

Clark squints up at her, “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

Lois chuckles, “You catch up fast, Smallville.”

He shakes his head, body relaxing just a fraction, “That was mean.”

Lois cups his cheek with her right hand, the other now lightly stroking his chest over his shirt, “Don’t worry, Clark, you’re the only one who gets to see the goods.”

“So, this is just for me?” His voice his lower now, an edge of wonder and mischief as his hands play with the edges of her tiny red and blue shorts. His eyes flit from her face to the patriotic bikini top and back up again.

She bites her lip, shifting on his lap _just so,_ emitting a low groan from him. He was already hard beneath her and she grins, “Just thought I’d give you a break tonight. Relive the- little lap dance I gave you years ago.”

Clark clenches his jaw, tightening his hands on her skin. The movement makes her move forward, apparently hitting just the right spot because Lois gasps and _good, she’s just as turned on._

“Little, huh?”

Lois rolls her eyes as she takes a shuddering breath, “Well, not _little,”_ she undulates her hips against him, “Obviously.”

“What about the costume party?” His words are mumbled as he toys with the thin straps of her bikini, eyes alight with a boyish grin and she reveled in the fact that she was no doubt about to provide him with a fantasy come true.

“You really want to worry about that right now?”

She knows she’s breathless now, sees the way his lips quirk, _can feel him twitching beneath her,_ and fuck, this was supposed to be about teasing _him._

“Well,” he drags a finger from the valley between her breasts to the front edges of her shorts, “it _is_ in two days.”

“Yeah,” Lois bites her lip as he continues to drag the finger lower, and then up again, the movement too slow and teasing for her liking.

“And I know it’s a very important…” he leans forward to press a kiss to her exposed neck, “decision for you to make.”

“Finish your thought process, Clark, or so help me God-“

He chuckles against her, the vibrations causing her heartbeat to jump, and she reaches a hand up to grip the strands of his hair, “So, what’s it going to be?”

She pulls him back a little too roughly, knowing it wouldn’t hurt him in the slightest, “Tell you what, chatty McGee, you stop talking and I’ll let you pick whatever costume floats your super boat, got it?”

Clark grins, _bingo._

“Deal,” he grabs hold of her tighter, turning them over in a flash so she lay beneath him. His lips find hers just as quickly, needy and impatient as his hands begin to rid her of what little fabric she wore.

“But,” Lois gasps when his lips begin a decent to her neck, “just so we’re clear,” she groans as he grinds into her again, “I get to pick _yours.”_

Clark stops, his lips barely an inch away from her breast. He pulls back to gaze down at her- hair mussed and dark against the white sheets, chest rising and falling, lips swollen but twisted in a wicked grin.

“You-“

“Trick or treat, Clark. I get two for one.”

He has a rebuttal on the tip of his tongue, means to argue against her newfound demands to pick whatever demented and possibly humiliating costume she had in store for him- the notion that she possibly orchestrated this entire charade to grant her this power wasn’t lost on him.

But as she yanks him down for another kiss, tongue pressing against his lips and full body donning that ridiculously small sailor outfit, he realizes that she’d always had that control over him. 

…

_2012_

There’s a chorus of _“Trick or Treat!”_ behind the door, causing Lois to jog from the kitchen to the living room, an orange candy bowl in her hands.

When she opens the door, she’s met with a sight that makes her chuckle, “Well, what do we have here?” She’s greeted by a jumbling cacophony of kids calling out their costumes, excitement fueling their sugar high.

“I’m Supergirl!” Calls out a little girl, no older than eight years old.

“I’m the Green Arrow!” Exclaims an even younger boy, brown eyes wide through the mask he wore.

The other four children shared their excitement, most of them dressed up as superheroes. _Of course._

“Wow,” Lois says after a moment, giving their parents a sympathetic smile- _they all looked ready to collapse with exhaustion._ She hands each kid a handful of treats, “It’s like a mini version of Justice League.” She then lands on another little boy, body hiding behind his mother’s legs. Lois smiles, crouching down to be at eye level with him, “And who are _you_ supposed to be?”

The boy looks up at his mother who gives him an encouraging smile and pat on the back. He shifts forward a little, blue eyes tentative as he takes a step. “I’m Superman.”

Lois’ smile widens, heart swelling with pride and adoration for the little boy. “You know, I happen to have met the guy.”

His eyes widen, the shyness from before slipping, “You have? No way!”

“Yes way, little dude,” Lois grabs a handful of more candy, tossing it into the boy’s treat bag, “I interviewed him for the paper. I write for the Daily Planet.”

His mouth gapes, whispering in awe, “You’re Lois Lane.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know my audience reached the elementary schools.”

The little boy’s mother interjects, ruffling up her son’s chestnut hair, “He’s a little superhero obsessed- but Superman happens to be his favorite.”

“No kidding,” Lois laughs, “I’m kind of fond of the guy too.”

“What’s he like?” His voice is quieter again, words timid as he looks up at Lois.

Lois gives him a warm smile, taking in the miniature version of her superhero, “He’s the kindest, most generous person you will ever meet. And he always makes you feel safe.” There’s an echo of appreciation then, among the trick-or-treaters and parents. 

“Wow,” the little boy whispers, “I wish I could meet him.”

Lois feels a tug in her heart, and the next words fly out of her mouth without thinking about it, “What’s your name?”

The little boy looks up at his mother, quietly asking for permission. When his mother smiles in answer, he looks back to Lois, “Henry Peters.”

“Tell you what, Henry. I can’t guarantee anything- but next time I see Superman, I’ll let him know he has a big fan who’s dying to meet him.”

His blue eyes widen, and before she knows it, he’s squealing loudly and giving her a hug. 

“Oh, hey,” Lois chuckles, hugging him back, “I make no promises, but we’ll see what I can do.” She sends Henry a wink, and soon the small group is waving their goodbyes, the little boy’s mom mouthing a _‘Thank you’_ to Lois.

Lois shakes her head, watching the group walk toward the next door on their floor before she’s turning back inside. She’s immediately met with red and blue.

_“Jesus Christ, Clark!_ Warn a girl next time before you’re pulling a Michael Myers appearance.” Her hand is on her chest, eyes shooting daggers his way.

Clark chuckles as he steps closer, “Sorry,” he grabs the orange plastic from her hand, settling it on the table near the door before placing his hands on her waist, “I just got in.”

“Define _‘just’.”_

Clark shifts on the spot, red cap moving in the process, “I might have… overheard you with the trick-or-treaters.”

“I thought you never eavesdropped,” she teases, hands outlining the front of his suit.

“Well, I heard my name, so I figured it was okay.”

Lois chuckles, “Yeah, I might have found your biggest fan.”

“I thought she was right here,” he pulls her flush against him, causing her to let out a surprise squeal. 

“You’re cocky when you’re Superman,” she breathes against him, lips barely touching and eyes bright with want.

Clark smiles, waiting a beat, “I didn’t know you had such an affinity for- how did you once put it? Oh yeah, _‘little sugar charged demons’._ ”

Lois shrugs, stepping out of his hold as she walked toward the kitchen, candy bowl in hand. She began refilling it, mixing the treats inside, “I don’t know, I guess ever since Chloe had the baby… I don’t mind the little rugrats as much anymore.”

“You were pretty good with them,” he tells her softly, walking toward the counter.

Lois lets out a nervous chuckle, hand now playing with her hair, “I don’t know about that, Smallville.”

“You were,” Clark reassures with a hand to her arm. His eyes linger on her a little too long, and she feels her throat drying out.

“Whoa, hold it right there, speedy. If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking right now, the answer is _no.”_

“What do you mean?”

She steps into his space then, “Clark, I love you, and I do want to _someday in the distant future_ have kids, but I’m not ready to pop out half-Kryptonian babies just yet.”

His lips quirk, cupping her cheek as he stared into her panic-stricken eyes, “Lois, I wasn’t suggesting that.”

“No, but your baby blues were screaming _‘make me a daddy’_ and I’m just not ready for that yet, okay? Work’s been crazy, especially since Perry decided to go on sabbatical because he’s having a mid-life crisis, and then you’re working double shifts every night, so I hardly get to see you anymore, not to mention that-“

His lips land on hers, and he’s glad he had long since discovered it was an effective way to get her to shut up. 

“Lois,” his hand caresses her cheek, voice soft and calming, “you’re panicking.”

She lets out a resounding breath, “I know.”

“I’m not asking you if you want to have a baby right now.”

_“I know,”_ she shifts against him, lips pouting despite herself, a myriad of confusing and frustrating emotions running through her.

He studies her face for a moment, watching her eyes wandering, “You’re gonna be an amazing mom one day.”

Her eyes snap back to his, wide and jaded, “Smallville-“

_“Someday,”_ he reiterates, “Not today, maybe not even this year, but,” he shifts closer, “someday you’re going to be the most amazing mother and I can’t wait for that day to come.”

Lois huffs, “I knew you had baby fever.”

“I don’t think I’m the only one.”

Lois rolls her eyes, “I don’t think being _nice_ to children equates to me having baby fever, Clark.”

“No, but I think you’re more scared about the prospect, and you’re making excuses to not have any yet.”

Her eyebrows raise in challenge, poking his chest for emphasis, “They’re not excuses if they’re _valid reasons,_ hot shot. It’s not the right time.”

“And I’m not saying it is,” he quickly reassures, grabbing her hands, “But I know you, and I don’t want you to doubt that you would be anything less than the most amazing mother to our children.”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself,” she murmurs, feeling uncharacteristically insecure at the moment.

“I’ve seen how you are with Jonathan, Lois.”

“Yeah? I didn’t know how to hold the squirmy little thing at first.”

“But then… you got better at it. And now you’re an expert at diaper changes and making funny faces.”

“Yeah, well,” Lois looks away before meeting his eyes again, “that’s different. I can hand him over to Chloe at the end of the day. He’s not mine for keeping and messing up.”

“Lois,” Clark nearly growls. She wasn’t normally one for self-deprecation, and it was frustrating to see her doubting herself over something he knew she’d excel at, “There’s no one else in this world that I would want as the mother of my children. No one,” he emphasizes with a stern look, “You’re the most strong-willed, stubborn, and giving person I’ve ever met. Any kid would be lucky to call you their mom. I know you would do anything for them.”

“Smallville…”

“I know you’re not ready, and that’s okay. We can wait a year, two… however long you need. We can wait until we’re both not drowning in work and I’m not having to save the planet every other weekend, but just know,” he takes a breath, making sure she was absorbing every word, “when the time comes? I’ll be there to help you change diapers and hold your hair back when you get morning sickness. And I’m going to be there to stop you from doubting herself, Lane.”

Lois blinks against the tears, “I hate that you’re this good with words.”

Clark chuckles, pecking her on the lips, “Landed me my last job.”

Her hands wind around his neck, playing with his slicked back hair, “What about your current one?” She purrs, glancing toward his lips, “You need to fly away again, or can I have you for the rest of the night? You know, we might need to practice….”

“I think I can manage for a few hours,” he leans to kiss her again, but another chorus of _“Trick or Treat!”_ meets their ears. __

Lois groans, “You know, I might have grown fond of the little monsters, but they’ve got a knack for cock-blocking.

“Lois,”

“What? They may be cute, but their timing sucks.”

Clark shakes his head, blurring off to change out of his Superman suit into civilian clothes and glasses, wanting to assist in handing out candy.

After the next group leaves, Lois turns to Clark with a grin, “That’s officially the fourth mini Superman I’ve seen tonight. Tell me, rockstar, how does it feel to have a fanbase among the young crowd?”

Clark gathers her in his arms, lips immediately settling on her neck, “Well, it’s a little more flattering than the young moms who fawn over me.”

Lois snorts, her nails digging into his skin. “Right, we can forget about those.”

He grins, nipping around her clavicle, “Jealous?”

“Of the desperate housewives of Metropolis? Not exactly, Smallville.”

He hums against her, pulling back to grab hold of her hand, leading her to their bedroom. “Well, then to answer your question- I’m still getting used to it, but I’m glad I can make a good impression on little kids- on anyone who needs a glimmer of hope, and I’m glad I can shed a light on what matters.”

Lois smiles, hand setting on his chest, right over his heart, “You’re gonna make it easy to tell you I’m pregnant one day.”

He matches her mirth, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he tugs her forward, “That’s going to be the happiest day of my life.”

Before she knows it, he’s lifting and carrying her bridal style, walking them toward the bed. He plops her down softly, their gazes never faltering as he moves to hover over her.

“You know,” Lois begins as they start removing clothes, “I met a little boy tonight- Henry- and I kind of made him a promise.” She sends him a sheepish smile as they move under the covers.

Clark chuckles, “Yeah, I heard. That was very presumptuous of you, Miss Lane.” He kisses her lips before beginning a trail down to her neck.

She whines against him, “Please, Clark. We both know you’re going to make that little boy’s whole life. Don’t act like you won’t jump at the chance.”

He hums in agreement, sucking on her pulse point before pulling back to look down at her, “Tomorrow,” he trails a finger between her breasts, “I’ve got some trick-or-treating of my own tonight.” His lips descend again, working on her skin, moving downward with determination.

Her body shakes with laughter, hands settling on his hair, “Smallville, that was horrible.”

His lips land on the apex of her thigh, a smirk settling there when her chuckles turn to moans, “Lois, I suggest you let me work before the next round of kids come knocking on the door.”

She arches into him, a moan leaving her as he works his magic with his mouth, “Fine,” she sighs, “You can get the door next time, _Superdad.”_

…

_2013_

She hears him come up behind her, the air on the rooftop of the Daily Planet having shifted.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” he states.

She turns away from the city view, sees his silhouette standing by the door, “And yet here you are.”

“I got your message, _Stiletto,_ is it?”

Her red tainted lips stretch, “You got that right, Zorro.”

“I’m not the one wearing the mask, Stiletto.”

“I’m not the one hiding in the shadows,” she throws back with her hands on her hips, “Plus, I’m not sure how I feel about calling you _The Blur._ It’s a little ominous if you ask me.”

“Other people seem to like it,” she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Oh yeah? Like who?”

“Like Lois Lane- the best crime reporter the Daily Planet’s ever seen.”

She suppresses the urge to smile, “I didn’t know _The Blur_ was a fan of journalism.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, _Stiletto,”_ he steps out of the shadows then, a soft glow surrounding his figure. He donned his red leather jacket, black pants, and a cocky smile.

“Ah, I see we’re no longer camera shy.”

“I have to keep my identity under-wraps, Miss Stiletto. Not all of us can strap a mask to our face and wander the streets of Metropolis in skin-tight leather.”

“Been checking me out, huh?” She saunters over to him, lips quirking as he noticeably eyes her up and down. 

“You’re hard to miss in that.”

His gravely tone makes her hair stand on end, and she hopes the mask alone obscures the effect he was having on her already. 

“What about you? What’s with the ’S’?” She points to his chest.

He smiles, “It’s not an ’S’.”

“Really? You sure it’s not ’S’ for _Stiletto?”_ Her tongue pokes through her teeth in a cheeky grin.

He shakes his head, taking a step forward, “You left me a message- and we can discuss how you managed to find me later- but what did you want to talk about?”

“Are you always this uptight?”

“Are you always this talkative?”

Her eyes narrow through the mask, “I wanted to meet the mysterious _Blur_ everyone’s been talking about. And well, see what the hype was all about. Especially with what they’ve been saying online.”

“And what have they been saying, L- _Stiletto_.”

She grins at his slip-up, “Well, Mister _Blur-_ it seems we have an online following- and they’ve been shipping us.”

“Shipping?”

“You know,” she rolls her eyes, “liking the idea of us together, writing perverted little stories about us,” she makes a gesture with her hands, _“shipping._ They’re calling us _Bluretto.”_

He snorts, “Well, that’s-“

“What?” She takes a step closer, standing two feet away from him now, “Is it so hard to imagine? You and me?”

His face sobers, “No, I just think it’s a little weird that strangers have been talking about us, _like that.”_

“I think it’s flattering,” she takes another step, “Although, it’s funny to think that a guy like you could catch up to someone like me.”

“Why?” He takes another step, and they were close enough for her to notice his eyes had turned navy, “do _you_ have any superpowers?”

“That depends on your definition of a _superpower_.”

The air around them had grown thick, a palpable energy radiating between them as their breaths mingled. 

“Show me,” he challenges in a low voice, “What kind of superpowers you hide underneath… that outfit.”

“I don’t take orders from enigmatic guys who lurk in the shadows,” she turns to walk away, but he’s grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him. She sucks in a breath, eyes flitting from his own to his lips.

“Surprised?” He husks against her.

“Please,” she breathes out, “you’re going to have to try harder than that, _Superstud.”_

His mouth slants over hers then, swallowing her gasp as she grips his biceps through the leather. Their kisses grow hungrier, and he’s walking her backwards until they meet the ledge.

“Be careful,” she purrs, pulling on his bottom lip, “wouldn’t want to drop me.”

“Don’t worry, I’d catch you.”

She grins, “You know,” her glove covered hands slide to rest on his chest, “I almost thought you couldn’t make it tonight, with it being Halloween and all- all the creeps are out wreaking havoc on the streets of Metropolis.”

“What about you?” His fingers squeeze her hips, “I’m surprised you wanted to meet me instead of running around in those boots of yours. How do you run in them, anyway?”

“Like I said, I wanted to know what the hype was all about,” she pecks his lips, “And as for the boots… well, that’s for me to know, and for you to find out. If I decide to let you.” Her leg hooks around his, pulling him closer to her. They let out a mutual groan, his need pressing against her.

“What do I have to do for you to let me?”

She quirks an eyebrow and yanks him to her for another kiss. It’s a series of messy kisses, tongues gliding, lips sucking and teeth tugging. His hand cups her face, tilting her head to deepen their kiss even more. She moans into his mouth, a warmth pooling at the base of her stomach.

“Tell me your name,” he says softly, lips trailing down her neck now.

“Why?” She manages to breathe out, “I don’t know yours.”

“I’ll tell you mine,” he pulls back suddenly, “If you tell me yours.”

She licks her lips, weighing the options, “You first.”

He grins, _of course,_ “And what makes you think I can trust you?”

“What makes you think _I_ can trust _you?”_

“Don’t I seem trustworthy?”

“A guy hiding in the shadows, blurring through town in the middle of the night?”

“I’m not hiding in the shadows anymore, _Stiletto,”_ he gives her a soft kiss.

A shiver runs down her spine, the cool night air doing nothing to subdue her arousal, “Fine, lay it on me, big guy.”

“My name is Clark.”

“Clark? Is that like Cher, or do you have a last name?”

He rolls his eyes, “Kent. Clark Kent.”

She bites back the urge to laugh, “Well, okay then, 007.”

“Your turn.”

She gulps, “There’s no turning back, you know.”

“I know.”

She hesitates for a moment, then lets out a dramatic sigh. “It’s Lois. Lois Lane.”

“Lois? As in the reporter from the Daily Planet?”

“The one and only.”

His lips stretch slowly, and he pulls her even closer to him, “You’ve been writing about me, Miss Lane.”

“No shit, captain obvious.”

He nips at her mandible, “You’re a fan.”

“I’m-“ she exhales as his lips work on her skin, “an admirer.”

He hums against her, “Well, I admire your admiration, Miss Lane.”

Lois bites down on her lip, suppressing the moan that threatened to escape, “Yeah? Prove it.” She barely catches the mischief in his eyes when he pulls away, and just as quickly reeling her back in for a bruising kiss. There’s a renewed sense of desperation between them, hands roaming and lips working each other up to a higher state of arousal.

“Clark,” she mewls after a moment, his lips descending down her jaw and neck again.

“Hmm?”

“As… hot… _oh God…_ as this is… this costume is really not doing it for me anymore.”

He pulls back, swollen lips matching her own, “It’s working for me.”

Her lips purse and he has a feeling they’re not playing anymore, “This charade seemed like a better idea before I remembered how uncomfortable this ridiculous thing was.”

“So, what you’re saying is… you want me to take it off?”

“Really? Right here?” 

Even with the mask, he could see a glimmer of playfulness behind her hazel eyes, “It’s not like we haven’t before.” Her skin was scorching at that point, the leather working against her body and it wasn’t helping that he was staring at her like she was an oasis in the middle of the desert. “May I?”

She exhales, “Bring it on, _Superblur.”_ Lois finds herself half naked in a second- gone was the skin-tight leather and boots, leaving her in a matching black bra and panties, and mask.

“Better?”

The cool breeze was a welcome on her bare skin, and Lois sighs in relief, “God, yes.” She brings him forward again, hands immediately working to rid of him of his leather jacket and pants. “Not that I… mind… but why keep the mask?” She asks between kisses.

“Same reason you want me to keep the glasses on during sex, Lo.”

A chuckle reverberates through her as his pants drop to his ankle, her hand settling on his tented boxers, “Perverse little game we like to play, huh?”

Clark groans, “My favorite kind.”

Her hands pull down his boxers at the same time he tugs her underwear to the side. It was a little awkward, with her back pressed up against the wall ledge of the roof, wearing little too nothing and a ridiculous mask. But when he sinks inside of her, the cacophony of the traffic below her fades, as does the sharp pain of the cold concrete pressing against her lower back.

His hold on her is strong- arms wrapped around her lithe form as her leg is wrapped around his hip, keeping him in place. He sets an even pace, trying to make do with their position. It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex on the roof of the Daily Planet- but he’d had her pinned against the door the last time they found themselves indecent there.

“Is this okay?” He grunts against her, “because I can move us-“

_“Don’t you dare,”_ she gasps on a particularly hard thrust. 

Clark grins, securing her closer to him as he brought his lips down to hers. It was messy, hard and fast. But it didn’t deter them as they edged each other on, a mix of moans and whimpers, sloppy kisses and a string of dirty encouragements passing between them.

It was only moments later when she was spasming against him, his name on her lips as he closely followed behind. They kissed each other lazily as they came down from their high, satisfied smiles on their faces.

“So, tell me, Stiletto,” Clark begins after a moment, hands lifting the mask off her face, “Did I live up to the hype?”

Lois smirks, hands toying with his shirt, “I’m not sure, you may need to take me on a ride.”

“Didn’t I just do that?”

“Smallville,” she laughs. He helps to pull her off the edge, parting from their intimacy so they could cover themselves up again. “You know, it’s not fair,” Lois hugs her arms to herself, “You have your clothes, but I’m not about to try to squeeze into those again.” She gestures toward the pile of leather a few feet away.

Clark chuckles, lifting his red jacket to drape over her shoulders. “You want me to grab the extra pair of clothes you keep in your office?”

Lois contemplates for a moment. The night was growing colder, and her arousal was no longer keeping her warm.

“No, that’s okay,” she walks over to grab her _Stiletto_ clothes before stepping into his arms, “I have you to warm me up.”

He picks her up bridal style. “You ready to see the world through the eyes of The Blur?”

“I’d be careful, a girl might get used to this treatment.”

Smiling down at her, he says, “That’s the plan, Miss Lane. That’s the plan.”

…

_2019_

_“Clark!_ Get your butt down here, we were supposed to leave half an hour ago!”

“Lois, I’m not so sure about this-“

Lois rolls her eyes, adjusting the cat ears on her head before walking toward the stairs. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and matching black jeans, painted nose and whiskers to accompany the look. “Smallville, if you’re not down here in five minutes, we’re leaving without you!”

“Lois, I look ridiculous! I think I’m just going to change-“

“Clark Kent, you’re not about to disappoint your daughters, are you? They’re the ones who picked this specifically for their _daddy.”_ She knew she hit a nerve when silence met her, followed by a series of slow measured steps.

Lois has to bite her lip to prevent a laugh once he came into view.

“That was cruel, you know. Using our daughters against me?”

Her hand covers up her mouth, “I’m sorry, Smallville. But desperate times call for a heavy dose of guilt tripping.” She watches him fiddling with his own set of ears, except they were long and floppy, accompanying the painted nose on his face, “Here,” stepping toward him, she fixes the ears, smoothing back his hair before her hands land on the brown shirt he wore, “ _Now_ you look like a very good boy.”

_“Lois,”_ he nearly growls, watching as her head falls forward, the laugh that’d been brewing inside her finally coming out. He holds her to him, unable to control the twitch of his own lips. “That’s unfair. You get to be a sexy black cat while I’m-“

“Looking like you’re sniffing for fire hydrants?”

He purses his lips, “Alright, get it all out of your system before we leave.”

“I’m sorry,” Lois chuckles, winding her arms around him, “You’re the most handsome big puppy I’ve ever seen.” She pecks him on the lips.

“I’m still not convinced you didn’t have a hand on getting them to pick this for me,” he grumbles.

Lois pulls back, “No, Clark, that was all them. But I mean, they _are_ mini me’s.” She gives him a proud mama bear smile, devious and bright. He shakes his head.

“Three Lane girls ruling my life, who’d have thought?”

“Face it, Clark. You like being manhandled by thing one and two, and yours truly.”

“Speaking of which,” Clark turns toward the living room where their girls were watching _A Charlie Brown Halloween_ , “Girls, you ready to leave?”

Twin squeals meet their ears, and they share a smile as the girls make a sprint toward them.

_“Finally!”_ Their eldest exclaims, the green wings on her back flapping with her excited jump, “Daddy, what took you so long?”

Clark crouches down, lifting his eldest daughter into his arms, “Sorry, Ella. I had to make sure I looked exactly like a puppy.”

Lois snorts, her hands settling on their other daughter. She watches as Ella grabbed hold of Clark’s face in her tiny hands, emerald eyes studying him, “You did good. Right, mommy?”

Nodding, Lois reaches over to pinch Clark’s cheek, “Like I said, cutest pup I’ve ever seen.”

Their girls giggle, and Clark places a kiss on Ella’s cheek, “You ready to go, princess?”

_“Daddy,”_ the five-year old sighs, “I’m a _fairy,_ remember?”

“I’m sorry, munchkin,” Clark says as he sets her down, “How about you, little ninja?” He lightly pokes his youngest daughter in the stomach, black leotard hugging her little body, a matching headband holding back her auburn curls. 

She giggles, “Ready for candy!”

Lois taps her cheek, “Lara, I already saw you sneak two chocolate kisses from the candy bowl. You have to pace yourself, hun.”

“Wow,” Clark states as they gather the girls’ treat bags, handing them to each respective child, “Someone’s still recovering from last year.”

Lois groans as they walk toward the door, “Two hours of a hyperactive child running the streets of Smallville, followed by a night holding my sick kid on the bathroom floor is not something I want to ever relive.”

His hand meets her back as he guides them outside, their daughters skipping in front of them- a whirlwind of fairy wings and a fake ninja sword amidst light curls bouncing down the steps.

“I second that,” he kisses her cheek, turning to lock the door before he’s grabbing her hand and they’re following their daughters down the steps.

…

They fall back on the bed with heavy sighs, Clark pulling Lois to him. “Tired?” He asks, eyes closed as he presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“Funny, funny guy,” Lois softly laughs.

“What kind of people give out caramel apples on Halloween?” 

“Evil ones,” Lois grumbles, curling herself deeper into the pillows, “Who don’t have kids of their own.”

Clark sighs, “But we’re the parents who allowed their kids to eat them.”

“Because _someone_ can’t say no to them,” she turns to lightly slap his chest, her energy hanging on by a loose thread.

“You’re the one who grabbed one first,” he squeezes her hip, “they get their sugar obsession from you.”

She huffs against him, knowing he was right. They’d otherwise had a good night- a few hours of trick-or-treating through Smallville, before heading into town where they’d had a hay bale maze for children. No one had gotten sick, and they’d been able to control how much candy each girl ate throughout the night. But they hadn’t been counting on the candy apples to fuel their energy as much as it had.

“Just be glad Lara crashed halfway through the night, and Ella isn’t as sugar-driven.” Her eyes are drooping, feet throbbing and stomach aching, no thanks to the one caramel-coated apple. She traces his face with a finger, makeup still on as neither held enough energy to take them off after putting the girls to bed.

Clark hums in response, pulling her closer to his chest, “You still sure you don’t want to try for another one?”

Lois scoffs out a laugh, “Smallville, even if you decided to ditch the blue kryptonite and get your powers back, I don’t think even _Superman_ could handle those two when they’re on a sugar high. And another little one to boot? Please.”

His eyes twinkle with mischief, “It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, you know.”

“God, Clark. Please tell me you’re joking.”

His lips widen at her look of horror, “It’s easy to mess with you when you’re tired.”

Lois rolls her eyes, a low whine leaving her lips, “Smallville, that’s not funny. Even with contraceptives, your super sperm has been notorious for meeting its mark.”

Clark chuckles, “Is it still super sperm if I don’t have my powers?”

She pulls back to look at him, a perverse smile on his lips, “We both know you didn’t need superpowers to make a girl see stars, Clark.”

Her husband smirks, placing a lingering kiss on her lips, “So, you want me to get a vasectomy? Just in case?”

Lois bites her lip, his question taking her aback. It’s not like they haven’t talked about it before- having more kids. They’d both vehemently decided that two was a perfect amount- their girls brought them more than enough love and energy already. But they’d never discussed putting a cap on the bottle, so to speak.

“Lois?”

But something tugged at her heart, made her insides twist at the thought of permanently sealing the possibility for any more little Lane-Kents.

“I-“

Clark smiles, leaning in for another kiss, “I guess that’s my answer.”

“That’s not fair,” Lois mumbles, toying with the edges of his shirt, “you can’t just ask me that when I’m too tired to think straight.”

“Fine,” he pulls the comforter down and around them, reaching out to turn off the lamp before settling under the covers again, their legs tangling in the process, “I’ll ask again in the morning.”

“Clark…”

“You know, I was actually just joking at first, getting you back for your reaction to my costume,” he says softly, searching for her eyes in the dark, “But I didn’t know you’d react that way.”

Lois sighs, “Clark, it’s not that I would hate the prospect of letting you knock me up again, I just don’t think it’s ideal.”

“But…?

“But…” she gnaws on her lip, “I also don’t like the idea of _not_ having the possibility again.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see then.” He leans forward, kissing her deeply. Lois moans into the kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth when his hand snakes below her top.

“I thought you were tired,” he breathes against her, kissing her again.

“You should know by now my stamina’s unpredictable,” she husks against him. She reels him back again, their kisses growing heavier as their hands explored each other.

“Did you lock the door?” She asks when his lips find her throat, coaxing out a moan.

“Mhmm.”

They learned their lesson a couple of months back, when they’d been getting hot and heavy under the covers and little Lara had stumbled inside, whimpering because of a nightmare she’d had. Luckily, it was too dark, and they were still mostly clothed, but it was enough to spook them, and they’d been locking their door ever since.

They quickly worked to rid of each other’s clothes, hands roaming as their lips remained fused, parting when oxygen became a necessity. 

“You have to be quiet,” he reminds her after pulling down her underwear.

“Please,” Lois moans when his lips settle on her chest, “They walked for three hours across town. They’re out for the night.”

“Maybe so,” he moves to work his lips on her neck as his hand settles between her legs. She lets out a gasp. _“Lois…”_

“Well, that’s not fair,” she breathes, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Wow, you really must be tired.”

_“I’m horny,”_ she growls, nails digging into his back.

“I see that, Lois,” he grins. _Cocky bastard._

“Smallville, just shut up and fuck me already. We have to be up in a couple of hours and convince our four-year-old not to devour her Halloween candy for breakfast.”

“So bossy,” he sighs as he finally positions himself at her entrance.

“You know you always liked that about me,” she groans when she arches into him.

He’s inside her then, and the room is encased with their mutual groans of pleasure. He means to keep a steady pace, make love to her slowly, but she’s needy and desperate, urging him on to move harder, _faster, deeper._

It doesn’t take long for them to fall over the edge, Clark collapsing on top of her with a grunt, sweat lining both of their bodies.

“Happy Halloween, Lois,” he breathes against her after a few minutes, pulling her back toward him.

She feels a kiss on her shoulder and smiles, “Right back at you, Clark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started with three Halloween ideas and then it grew a life on its own haha As always, please let me know what you think! And Happy Halloween if you celebrate it xo


End file.
